


dining halls, and atonement

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I wrote this after their brave alts were added, Maybe - Freeform, and never posted it, feh - Freeform, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: The respective futures of each great Leader of Fodlan are discussed in an Askr dining hall.
Relationships: mentions of Dimitri/Marianne - Relationship, mentions of Edelgard/Claude
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	dining halls, and atonement

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on twitter @wrcassnessa

Edelgard was nervous. For someone who’d spent her entire life barreling forward with the utmost outward confidence, she was anxious at the idea of simply meeting her former enemies. That being said, Askr provided her with a unique opportunity to say things she never would’ve been able to say otherwise and she felt she needed to do so. 

Claude and Dimitri arrived at the same time, with Dimitri smiling softly at one of Claude’s jokes. The Regent Lord waved at her as they approached. 

“I must admit, I hadn’t expected to receive a dining hall invitation from you, Your Majesty.” said Claude, smiling at Edelgard and taking a seat. . “Though, I suppose I am more surprised that you have also invited His Grace as well. In my Fodlan, you two didn’t exactly get along.” 

“Nor in mine,” confirmed Edelgard. “In fact, it was me who struck him down in my Fodlan.”  _ You looked away,  _ she thought, but decided against bringing that up just yet. 

“In my Fodlan, it was me who took your life.” said Dimitri, clearly tense. “You used the power of crest stones to turn yourself into a horrible monster in a last ditch effort to win. I had no choice but to kill you.”

“Your retainer, Dedue, did the same thing in my Fodlan. It was an admirable show of dedication to you, to discard his humanity in the hopes of saving your life.” 

“Dedue did  _ what- _ !” growled Dimitri, shooting to his feet. 

“Now, now, Your Grace.” said Claude, standing up beside Dimitri and placing his hand over his mouth. “We’re in a communal dining hall. Best to not disturb the other guests, hm?” 

Edelgard smiled. Ever the mediator, but he hasn’t said a word about his own Fodlan. Always keep your cards closest to your chest, he’d once told her, so that neither your enemies nor your friends can always know exactly what’s coming next. 

“I...am sorry. I am still struggling with letting my anger get the better of me. I was very recently in a very dark time in my own Fodlan, and I am still recovering. I wish my wife was here, she’s- helpful. Strong and intelligent, and she always understands how I am feeling. I feel quite drained without her.” Dimitri explained, in somewhat of a word vomit. He had always worn his heart on his sleeve, Edelgard remembered. 

“His Grace is married? I hadn’t heard.” said Claude, and Dimitri’s face reddened. 

“You know Marianne well, from what I know of you in my world. She and I were wed not long ago.” he said, and Claude’s eyes widened. 

“Marianne, Queen of Faerghus? That’s incredible news! A post like that would suit someone like her very well.” said Claude, looking pensive but happy. 

“She was actually quite reticent about ruling for the longest time.” 

“The best rulers often are.” replied Claude, and Dimitri smiled again. “That aside, I assume you had a reason for calling the both of us here, Your Majesty?” 

“Several. But if I am allowed, congratulations on your marriage, Dimitri. It can be a wonderful boon on one’s life.” said Edelgard, nodding her head slightly. Dimitri nodded in return, and hope surged within the Emperor. 

“Hold on, that sounds an awful lot like you know what that is like for yourself. Have you also gotten hitched, Your Majesty?” asked Claude, a familiar curiosity in his eyes. 

“What became of the Edelgard in your world, Claude?” she asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and she knew he was annoyed that she dodged his question. 

“She told me that she was not sure whether or not she could trust me to do what was best for Fodlan. I told her in return that I still had a lot to learn, but that she could entrust the people to my care.” Claude explained. 

“And?” she asked, and he gave her a curt smile. 

“And then I put an arrow in her heart. I ended the war.” 

“I assumed as much. What of Hubert’s note?” 

“All taken care of. Fodlan is safe and happy. Teach actually rules over it now, if you can believe it.” 

“That warms my heart to hear. The Edelgard of your world made an excellent choice placing her trust in you.” Edelgard said, before turning her attention back to Dimitri. 

“I’ve already said that in my Fodlan I struck you down, Dimitri. Your death allowed me to kill the Immaculate One and free Fodlan of the oppression of crests, the goddess, and nobility. For that, I will be forever grateful to you, but you died in my world thinking many things that exemplified your hatred and caused you strife. I am not sure if you carry those burdens in your world, but if I may, I’d like to explain.” she said to Dimitri, and his brow quirked but he nodded. 

“Speak freely.” he said tersely. 

“I did not cause the Tragedy of Duscur. I was just about your age when it happened, but even if I had been old and equipped enough, I would never have orchestrated the killing of our mother.” she said, making eye contact and waiting for the backlash. 

“ _ Our _ mother…?” asked Dimitri, quiet. “Does that mean we...mean you are…” She saw the realization dawn in his eyes, but clarified anyway. He deserved to know that much, at least. 

“You are my last living sibling, Dimitri. I could never tell you because I knew what had to be done to save Fodlan, to complete my destiny, but I always knew. I have never regretted anything more than you dying without knowing the whole truth.” 

“Edelgard, I don’t...I am unsure of how to respond.” he said, not meeting her gaze. Dimitri looked somewhat askant, but that wouldn’t change the fact that it was true. 

“You needn’t. I just wanted you to be aware. You deserve that much, at least.” 

“I still have that dagger you gave me.” Dimitri said, drawing the blade from a small sheath under his cloak. 

“I am happy to know you’ve kept it this long. I take it our dancing lessons helped you somewhat?” she asked, smiling. He returned her soft expression, and nodded. 

“I would’ve been a mess on my wedding day had I not remembered everything you taught me all those years ago. Had I known then what I know now, I would’ve thanked you much more than I did.” 

“I don’t mean to interrupt a tender moment, but did I hear that His Grace is your brother? Goddess, Hilda is gonna have a field day with that little tidbit of information.” 

“You reacted almost the same way back then.” responded Edelgard, and Claude grinned. 

“Does that mean I knew in your Fodlan?” he asked. 

“You know in my Fodlan.” she confirmed. 

“Am I supposed to take that to mean I am still alive there? Am I also the King of Almyra there? If I survived, does that mean all our former classmates survived?” Claude asked, his rapid-fire questions putting a smile on her face. Ever the curious one. 

“All of the former Golden Deer yet live, including you, yes. As for ruling Almyra, it’s a little more complex.”

“Go on and explain, I’m listening.”

“Yes, I should have known that you would enjoy hearing about this immensely. It was  _ your _ idea, after all.” she said, teasing him with answers and enjoying his eagerness. It was a selfish enjoyment, she knew, but he was just so excited that she couldn’t help herself. 

“You’re killing me here, Your Majesty. I gotta know what became of me there.” he said, and Edelgard allowed herself another selfish smile, drinking in his excitement. 

“You rule Almyra, but not alone. When the war was over, Fodlan’s borders were opened and Those Who Slither in the Dark were destroyed. After helping with the election of a suitable government for the now churchless land, you left to rule Almyra. You were wed soon after, and it is there you remain in my Fodlan, ruling alongside your Queen.” 

“Gosh, I’m married in your world but not in mine? I suddenly feel like I’ve been slacking off somewhat. What of you, though? I assume you were elected to the new government.” 

“I did not run for any office. I had a desire to free the land from the tyranny of crests and nobility, but I had no desire to rule it. That honor should go to those with the merit that can be proven to the people.” 

“So that leaves you...where?” 

Edelgard placed her hand lightly on top of Claude’s own. “My wonderful husband convinced me to help him in ruling his home country. I am the Queen of Almyra.” Claude eyes widened, and he swallowed. 

“So when I asked earlier if you were married and you dodged my question…” 

Edelgard withdrew her hand. “Yes. I am married. Or, rather, we are married.” 

“This is a lot of information to take in.” said Dimitri, putting his hand to his temple. “First, you are my sister. You, the enemy I fought against for years, a blood relative of mine. One of the few that remain. Not only that, but you also are married to Claude in your world despite him having killed you in his own world.” 

“Honestly, I think it’s really interesting to see how each Fodlan turned out. I’m happy to know that no matter the Fodlan, the outcome is always the safety of the people and the removal of Rhea from effectively ruling over the whole land.” said Claude. “Although, it’s kind of hard to imagine you as Queen of Almyra, Your Majesty.” 

“It was hard to imagine myself as Queen of Almyra as well. For the longest time, I kept rejecting Claude’s offer for marriage, sure that I was not fit to rule a country I barely knew. But after Claude took me on countless tours of the land, bid me use of the royal library and stopped chiding me for spending so many nights studying the land and culture, I finally accepted his offer.” 

“ _ Arama sh'nala fasima nemelia boranna, manoria fesala maranor, mal'nala fal? _ ” Claude asked, and Edelgard immediately recognized the Almyran. 

“ _ Enshu-falah-nah, dorini. Shal myrinan ishnu daldorah, Alor’el.” _ She responded, and Claude cracked a huge smile. 

“I must’ve taught you myself, from the way you speak.” he said. 

“You did, of course. We spent many nights planning our combined assault on Faerghus, and many more trying to help with the installation of the new government. On those nights, you taught me bits and pieces whenever we had the chance.” Edelgard explained. 

“I do not suppose it means much now, but when you attacked my Kingdom, how, um- how is it?” asked Dimitri sheepishly. 

“Are you sure you wish to know? It may warp the way you view the Immaculate One.” Edelgard replied, a soft warning. 

“I...please, yes.” 

“You met us in a field before we attacked the city, in an effort to stop our march to the capital. That is where you and our former classmates fell. Our march continued to the capital city to confront the Immaculate One, and she commanded the city be set ablaze to stop us. Faerghus is currently being rebuilt, from what I know.” 

“The Archbishop did  _ what- _ ” 

“Calm down, Dimitri. Claude did everything he possibly could to save any and all civilian lives, and there were very few casualties. If it eases your strain at all, Sylvain is currently the Kingdom’s representative, and he’s very good at his job. It’s in good hands.” 

“Sylvain? I don’t imagine he was happy to take the lead. He’s never been one to grab at power.” said Dimitri, and Edelgard smiled fondly. 

“He isn’t. That, perhaps, is what makes him such an exceptional leader. He had no grand aims, and so he’s not trying to do everything he can to stay in power. In fact, almost every time I talk to him, he’ll tell me how much he can’t wait to retire.” she said with a smile. Dimitri laughed, an open and full sound that warmed her heart. 

“So, we all come from different realities with different outcomes to the war, but it seemed to happen in every one. I suppose that means it was inevitable.” said Claude. 

“The wishes of the people often are.” Edelgard replied, and Claude grinned a grin she knew quite well. It was one of pride, and she let the fact that Claude was proud of her even in a world where they hadn’t found love wash over her. 

“The wishes of the people, hm?” said Dimitri, grim. “I have a lot to think about, but- thank you, to both of you. For being honest with me.” 

“I should be thanking you both for listening to me and responding to my summons at all.” said Edelgard in response, standing and giving the two a curt bow. 

“You’re welcome, to the both of you,” replied Claude. “I am an excellent listener.” which prompted Edelgard to laugh, and that felt right. 

The three rulers spent scant more time with each other after they split at that table, but it was enough that none of them were in the dark any longer. No longer were they forced to be enemies, and at least until they found a way to go back home, they may have even been called friends by those idealistic enough to think something could exist between their fates. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @wrcassnessa


End file.
